The Underground
by Houdini's Magic
Summary: What happens when Sarah, the girl who navigated the Labyrinth, is sought out by an elf that plans on using her to get to the Goblin King's castle? Will Jareth be there to save her or will he let her be captured by the elf? After all, Sarah did refuse him.
1. Chapter 1

Jareth, the Goblin King, looked out of the window in his throne room. His once magnificent kingdom was in chaos and his once unsolvable Labyrinth had been beaten. He slammed his fist against the stone wall.

"Damn that girl!" he yelled. His voice echoed through the walls of his castle.

How could one girl do so much damage in so little time? In mere hours she had defeated his impenetrable maze and managed to rescue her sibling that she herself wished away. One. Meager. Girl.

On top of that she had also refused Jareth! The Goblin King himself! He offered her everything she could ever dream of but she refused! Jareth slammed his fist down on the wall once more then staggered over to his throne. He sat down on the cold hard surface and thought about the girl that had defeated him.

He couldn't help but to think about her soft face and her raven colored hair or the way his body shuddered when she was close to him. He couldn't help but to close his eyes and smile when he though of Sarah- the girl who conquered him.

"Aghm, excuse me, sire," came the voice who disrupted his thoughts.

Jareth opened his eyes to see a goblin standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" the king questioned the skimpy creature before him.

The creature backed away at the sound of the power in his voice.

"It's about her, the girl, she's in danger." The goblin whimpered.

Jareth grabbed the goblin by the arm and it howled in pain.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"The girl is being followed by one of elfin blood. We fear that he'll use her to get through the Labyrinth and to you, sire."

Jareth let go of the goblin's arm and it moaned in relief. The king walked over to the window and looked out of it again.

"I'll have no choice but to go to her." Jareth said to himself.

The goblin nodded and in an instant the Goblin King transformed into an owl and took to the air.

* * *

><p>Sarah watched as her father's car backed out of the driveway. Her father and step-mother were going out…again. After the car was gone she went into her parent's bedroom where Toby was sound asleep. Ever since she conquered the Goblin King she always checked on her little brother before going to bed. She couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago she had almost lost her baby brother forever. Sarah brushed her hand lightly over Toby's face.<p>

"Sweet dreams," she whispered. Just then Sarah couldn't help but to think about what the Goblin King had offered her.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I shall be your slave." His voice echoed through her head and a jolt went through her whole body. What if she had stayed with the Goblin King? Would her life be any better than it is now? Sarah looked down at her baby brother and shook the thoughts out of her head. It was preposterous! She couldn't have stayed with that man. He had tried to kill her for god's sake.

Sarah walked out of her parents' bedroom and shut the door behind her. She made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen table was a necklace that she had never seen before. She picked it up. It was heavy and it seemed to be made of diamonds. She put it back down on the table thinking it was her step mother's.

"Do you like it?" a familiar voice from behind her asked.

Sarah turned around and to her chagrin stood the Goblin King himself. She backed into the table and knocked a glass to the ground. The king moved towards her like a lion stalking a gazelle.

"Don't be afraid." He soothed. "I haven't come to harm you."

Sarah opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. Instead she grabbed the necklace and threw it at him. Jareth didn't even flinch but the necklace shattered into a million pieces.

"You have no power over me." Sarah stated calmly.

The Goblin King started to laugh.

"Of course I don't precious." His laugh bellowed throughout the kitchen.

"You made that clear enough last time I saw you didn't you?" He continued advancing towards her and eventually he was standing inches away from her. He extended his hand and Sarah reluctantly took it. Jareth took her seemingly fragile hand and kissed the top of it gently.

"What do you want?" Sarah questioned. Her strong voice quivered and Jareth realized he was scaring her. He backed away, releasing her hand, and looked into her eyes.

"You're in danger Sarah and this time it's not because of me." The king stated coolly and Sarah couldn't help but to laugh nervously.

"What's the difference in being in danger by you and being in danger by someone else?" She inquired scornfully.

The king cringed. He could hear her hatred for him in her voice. He cleared his throat.

"The difference is that I would never intentionally harm you. You know how I feel about you. I offered you your dreams!" He raised his voice towards the end and Sarah flinched.

"You kidnapped by brother! You tried to kill me and my friends! You're a monster!" Sarah screamed.

Jareth moved towards Sarah again but this time she didn't back away, instead she moved to meet him. Again they were only a few inches away from each other. Jareth seized Sarah's face in his hands. Although he was trying his hardest to be gentle Sarah still gasped in pain.

"You insolent girl, you don't understand, I love you. I only gave you what you wanted." He declared. He looked into her eyes and he found something he swore wasn't there before. Did she care for him as well? Jareth tenderly kissed Sarah on her forehead and let go of her face.

"I apologize." He said, barely audible. Sarah flung her hands in the air.

"So what, you expect me just to forget everything that happened and live happily ever after with you? Nothing will ever change the fact that you tried to kill me and you almost turned my brother into a goblin!"

Jareth's eyes turned cloudy but he smiled.

"Sarah, perhaps I should just tell you why I'm here and then be on my way."

Jareth paused. "You're in danger Sarah. An elf is after you because you solved my Labyrinth, my unsolvable maze. He plans on using you to get through to me." He paused again and watched her reaction.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" She asked, emotions drained from her voice.

"You don't, at least not now." The king replied softly. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to come here and disrupt your life I just wanted to warn you." Sarah nodded and then she heard her little brother's cry from upstairs. She looked at Jareth, afraid for her little brother's safety. Jareth saw Sarah's face twist when Toby began to scream.

"It's probably best that I leave now." The king stated. Sarah's face relaxed. The king moved towards her but again she didn't back away.

"Know this Sarah, I'll be back." And before her eyes the Goblin King transformed into an owl and disappeared into the night.

Sarah stood where she was for a few moments. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to come into her house. After she got a hold of her bearings she ran upstairs to her parents' bedroom where Toby was. She got him out of his crib and brushed the tears away from his cheeks.

"Shh, its okay." She cooed. Eventually Toby fell asleep in her arms and she gently put him back into his crib. Instead of going back down stairs she headed straight to her bedroom. She closed- and locked- the door behind her and flung herself in her bed. As she stared up at her ceiling she wondered what the Goblin King meant when he said he would be back. As she thought about it she realized that she didn't care. She hoped he would never show up again- things were better off without him, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews; I wrote this chapter with them in mind. This is my first time, besides school projects, that I've ever written for an audience so reviews are highly appreciated!_

* * *

><p>"Sarah, come down here please!" shouted Sarah's step-mother. Sarah sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where her step-mother was putting the finishing touches on Toby's birthday cake.<p>

"Could you set the table, please?" asked her step-mother as she licked icing from her fingers.

"Sure," Sara offered while picking up a set of plates from the kitchen counter.

"I just can't believe Toby's turning three. I remember when he was a little babe," stated Sarah's step-mother. Inadvertently, Sarah's step-mother had caused oceans of memories to flood into Sarah's mind- many of those memories revolving around Sarah's adventures in the Underground.

"Yeah, I know," was all Sarah could manage to get out. She quickly set the plates on the table, followed by glassware and silverware then she excused herself and went to her bedroom. She looked around at the now, somewhat, mundane room. The walls that used to tell stories were now painted over in forest green and all of the toys and stuffed animals that once decorated almost every inch of the room now resided in Toby's bedroom. That is, all of the toys except for Lancelot- who was lounging lazily on her bed.

Sarah went over to her bed and picked up Lancelot. She hugged him tightly then tenderly returned him to the bed. Sarah looked at herself in her mirror. She was no longer the fifteen year old girl that thoughtlessly wished away her little brother. Somehow she had transformed into a mature young woman. The mirror reminded her of her friends that she left behind in the Underground. Sarah closed her eyes and their voices reverberated through her head, "Should you need us," and Sarah found herself wishing that they were here with her. She wished for Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and even his faithful steed Ambrosias.

"Sarah?" called a warm and inquiring voice. Sarah opened her eyes to see Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and, yes, his faithful steed in the mirror. She quickly turned around and she found her friends all congregated in her room. Sarah gasped.

"Are you guys really here? I mean, are you real?"

Hoggle laughed.

"Of course, at least I hope so," he countered.

Sarah moved towards her friends and, somehow, managed to give all of them a hug. Her eyes filled up with tears. Not tears of sadness, of course, but tears of joy. She was happy that her friends were here after all of this time and that she could still rely on them if she needed them.

"Oh, how I've missed you guys!" she said while wiping tears from her face.

"You're exactly how I remember you."

This time it was Sir Didymus who laughed.

"We may not have changed but you sure have, M'lady."

Ludo and Hoggle both agreed. Sarah had definitely grown up.

"We're actually surprised you called us, we thought you forgot about us." Hoggle claimed. Sarah shook her head.

"How could I forget about you guys? Without you guys I would've lost Toby forever, I couldn't have navigated that stupid maze without you."

For a few brief moments everyone was happy just like then night when Sarah had returned home from the Underground and everyone had danced and laughed. Then, suddenly, Hoggle's expression turned sober.

"Sarah, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He paused.

"What is it, Hoggle?" Sarah questioned. She couldn't imagine any bad news at such a festive reunion.

"Well, it seems, uh…" Hoggle couldn't seem to make the words come out of his mouth.

"Sawah in danger," Ludo finally blurted out.

Her body tensed up when Ludo said 'danger' but she couldn't help but to give an apprehensive chuckle.

"You aren't talking about that elf that's supposedly after me, are you?"

"Unfortunately that is what we're talking about." Hoggle concluded.

"I didn't want to say so but we fear he's closer than ever to finding you."

Sarah sat down on her bed and looked at her friends.

"How do you know this?"

"Well, M'lady, the King has been keeping tabs on you. Recently he's detected someone of elfin blood within a few miles of you." Sir Didymus confessed.

"You mean _he_ has been watching _me_?" Sarah asked, appalled by the very thought.

Each of her friends nodded slowly. Sarah sat down on her bed, taken aback by how suddenly the mood in the room had changed.

"What's wrong Sarah? You seemed to be distraught at the thought of me keeping my eye on you."

Everyone turned around to see _the_ Goblin King standing only a few feet away from them in front of the door. Sarah had to admit; he did look brilliant standing there in his usual attire. The whole ensemble of clothing wouldn't have looked as good on anyone else. Sarah carefully scrutinized the king. She couldn't help but to notice the way his almost translucent blond hair fell around his face and how charming his know-it-all smirk was. Then her eyes meant his beautifully mismatched eyes and she swore her hear skipped a beat.


End file.
